Vanguard Paradise!
by Arthur Derpmanson
Summary: [Cardfight! Vanguard x Imouto Paradise!]: Daisuke and his little sisters are left alone for the summer. With all five of them making their moves on him... Will he be able to resist? Nope. And he'll have a blast along the way. [Basically, humanized Vanguard units with ImoPara's plot (heh). R&R, please!]
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

_Little sisters that I'm proud of..._

You look into the mirror of a bedroom. You're a teenager with relatively normal red hair, and striking gold eyes. Two backwards-facing horns pop out of your head.

_My name is Daisuke Nanase, known by some as the "Dauntless Drive Dragon". Me and my five younger sisters were left behind by our parents when they decided to go on vacation this summer... Right? _

"OI!" a voice suddenly yells, and you feel a hard impact on your chest, and fall on your butt.

"AGH!"

You turn to see a busty girl with blue hair. Her hair is in twintails, and she's wearing her school uniform with stockings. You look under her skirt, and you see something purple-

"ONII-SAN! Y-You pervert!" You hear, as you feel a violent impact on your cheek. You get launched out of the room, and into the hallway. That was your sister, Rin Nanase, also known as the 'Dragoness of the Abyss' due to violently shaking off any possible suitors.

You sigh, and decide to go to the kitchen. You see a pink-haired girl, wearing various flower-shaped hair clips and a green turtleneck sweater with similar flower patterns, cutting some vegetables.

She turns to you and smiles. "Hi, onii-chan! Dinner will be ready soon, so can you please wait a bit~?"

She makes an adorable face that no sane man can resist. "Okay, Serena. Just don't overwork yourself."

"Hehe..." she blushes and scratches her cheek. Then, her eyes widen as if a realization had dawned on her. "Onii-chan, can you go call Kuroyuki-chan and Aki-chi?"

You nod in agreement, and go back to the hallway. You turn left, and see a door with various skulls and chains. You knock.

"Yuki, it's nearly time for dinner!" You call. You hear some shuffling, and a girl with purple hair in a ponytail and gold eyes similar to yours pokes her head out. She's blushing for some reason.

"... I-I'll come out soon." she mutters, before closing the door. You hear her locking it, and sigh. _What's her problem? __Should I help her...?_

You shrug, and proceed to the last door in the hallway. "Aki! It's time for dinner!"

A small girl with short, dark red hair and similarly colored eyes opened the door. She's wearing a bareback white dress, fit for summer. She looks at you with an adorable expression. "O... Onii-chan... C... Can you carry me?"

You smile at her, and give her a piggyback ride to the kitchen. When you get there, you see your other sisters staring at you.

"You pervert! Even your youngest sister!?"

"Onii-chan... D-Dinner is r... ready...?"

"... Are we going to eat yet?"

Somehow, even though everything went to hell, you can't help but smile at your little sisters.

_My adventures with them begin here!_

**[Author's Note:** This story is basically Imouto Paradise!, but with humanized units from the game Cardfight! Vanguard. **Next chapter: The Dere-dere Imouto Gets a Break!]**


	2. CH2 - The Dere-dere Imouto Gets a Break!

You stare at a busty girl lying down on the couch. She has orange hair in a braid, and she's wearing a shirt and blue-striped panties. She looks at you with her golden eyes, smirking.

"Chiharu."

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Did... You just go on a sleepover at Millia's without my permission? Again?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look, Haru. Mom and Dad will kill me if they ever find out, so can you please just stop?" You groan. She grins.

"Oh? So what?" Smirking, she squeezes her breasts in front of you, making some details appear. "I can just do this~!"

You cannot help but stare. She smirks, and you look away. "Just... Stop. You geddit."

She sits up, and starts unbuttoning her already near-see through shirt, letting you see her cleavage. "Get what, Nii-san?"

_Damn, she's brutal... _You groan, and just decide to leave. You hear her chuckling.

You make your way towards the shower. _This should help me get relaxed..._

You open the door, and you see Serena in front of you. She's wearing a towel, and her waist-long pink hair is dripping wet. You can also see her nice figure, especially endowed in the top part of her body. "Uh..."

"KYAAAAAAAH!" she screams, and pushes you out. She slams the door, and locks it. "Go away!"

"...Sorry?" You say, a bit too late. You scratch your head, quite unsure of what to do.

**_15 minutes later..._**

You gulp as you face the door to her room. _Welp, here I go..._

"Yo, Serena. I'm sorry for earlie-" you say, but is cut off by a scream. You see your little sister, wearing nothing but a pink bra with floral patterns, and similarly adorned panties. The outfit was completed by her white kneesocks.

She runs to the bed, and covers herself with the sheets. "KYAAAH! Nii-chan!? Why do you always enter when I'm near-naked!? P-Perv!"

"I SWEAR TO AMMY THIS IS AN ACCIDENT!" you yell, covering your eyes. However, you can't stop imagining Serena's tantalizing figure. Her large breasts and butt... Oh, something's rising, and it's not a phoenix.

"Onii-chan!? W... What is that!?" she screams, pointing at your erection. You blush, and cover it up awkwardly.

"SERENA! DON'T LOOK!" You yell, but it seems she didn't hear. She gets on all fours, and crawls towards you.

"Nii-chan. Lock the door, please."

"What!?" _I swear to Ammy, this only happens in anime and manga..._

"Just... Please?" She looks at you with those seemingly innocent blue eyes, and you do what she asked. She leads you to her bed, and makes you sit down. The girl spreads your legs, and starts fiddling with your belt.

"Serena!? What are you doing!? We're siblings! We can't do this!"

"But... I've seen your eroge when I clean your room! Amost all of them had 'Little Sister' in the titles!" She says, a bit saddened. _Crap, I seriously have to find a better hiding spot..._

"T-That's different!"

"How? Onii-chan..." She uses 'The Look' again... "Please?"

You blush, and sigh. "F-Fine..."

"Yay!" She chirps happily, and finally undoes your pants. Your erection pops out, and she looks at it with awe. "It's... So big..."

She starts stroking it with her left hand, and uses the other hand to fiddle with your balls. "A-Ah... Serena..."

She smiles at you, and kisses the tip of your cock. "Ahh... I kissed Onii-chan's penis... It also tastes good...!"

She starts sucking on it, taking the head in her mouth. You feel her tongue gently lick the tip... And she starts bobbing her head. "... Mmmmf..."

She makes her way down the shaft, eventually arriving at the middle. She bobs her head back and forth, causing you to moan.

"S-Serena...! S... S-Stop it!"

She pulls away, and smirks. "That's now what Mister Penis is saying. Now..."

She undoes her bra, revealing her perky breasts. She takes your erection between them, and starts moving up and down. She squeezes them, making her erect nipples rub against your shaft.

"Ah... Serena... I-I'm going to...!" Her eyes widen, and she squeezes her breats harder than ever. With a grunt, you buck your hips upwards and a stream of white fluid shoots out at her. She opens her mouth, and some of it lands inside.

"A-Ah... It tastes... Salty...! I want more..." She dips one of her fingers in the pool of cum near her breasts, and puts it into her mouth. "...Mmmm...!"

Looking at your little sister, tasting your own cum... It's too much for you. You pin her down on the bed, and get her panties out of the way. You grab one of her breasts with your left hand, and start kneading it.

"O-Onii-chan... Ah!" She moans as you flick her hard nipple. You dive down, and face her wet womanhood.

"You're w-wet already? Guess I can't help it, then..." You start off with an experimental lick, dragging it across her entrance. You find a solid part of sorts, and start sucking on it.

"Ah... Ahhh... AH!" She moans, as you play with her clit. She starts moving her hips, making your tongue go a little bit deeper. You, of course, adapt and start licking her insides.

"... O-Onii-chan... W-What this wierd f-feeling...!? AHHHH!" She tenses up, grabs your head, and pulls on it. A flow of a clear, sticky fluid greets your mouth.

She suddenly relaxes, panting heavily. You remove your hand from her breast, and you move up. You look into her eyes, and she also looks back. Your lips meet. Suddenly, she forces her tongue into your mouth. Your tongues meet, and intertwine with one another, like a fight for dominance. You suck on her tongue, eliciting a muffled moan. When you break apart, a thread of saliva hangs between you two.

"S... Serena? Can we go all the way...?" She vigorously nods, an adjusts your shaft to align with her womanhood. You push forward, and encounter... A wall, of sorts? You try pressing on, but every time you do, a tear falls from Serena's eye. "You okay?"

"D-Don't worry about me... T-This is my first time, so just hurry up and take me, O-Onii-chan!" She bucks her hips, allowing you to move seemingly break the barrier. A slight cry of pain escapes her lips, and you silence her with a kiss. After the overwhelming rush of pain and pleasure was gone, she moves away. "Y-You... Can move now."

"Ahhh... Ah..." You thrust into her, feeling her wet and hot insides clamp tightly around your shaft. You move back, and thrust again, making her moan.

"Ah... AAHHH!" You find a rhythm, and keep thrusting in a fixed, slow rate. She grabs the bedsheets, and both of your combined fluids leak onto it slowly. "O-Onii-chan... Is inside of me! This... T-This is a dream come true~!"

You speed up the rhythm of your thrusts, eliciting short moans from her. Grabbing her breast, you start sucking on her nipple as your thrusts get faster and faster. You feel an uncomparable pleasure building up inside of you, and it's going to...!

"O... Nii-chan...! That feeling... I-It's coming again!" She says, before bucking her hips. The pleasure you feel becomes more intense, and you suck on her more intensely. "Ah... Ahhh!... KYAAAHHHH!"

She grabs onto your back, and her back arcs forward. Her insides clamp down on you like a vice, and you stop holding back. "S... Serena! ARGH!"

You blow your load inside her, filling her up with your thick, white seed. She moans in ectsasy as your cum starts leaking out of her pussy. "AHHHNN! Ah... AH!"

Both of your bodies relax, exhausted from the ordeal. You face her, your bodies connected. You smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Onii-chan... I-I love you..." You both kiss, and happily pass out on each other. You don't notice a blue-haired girl looking through the keyhole.

_**The next day...**_

You feel something soft and smooth with your hand. You squeeze it, and hear cute mewling noises. You move your hips, and regain some feeling. Something wet and warm is clenching on your...!

You open your eyes, and see your sleeping little sister, Serena, intertwined with you. Your hand is on one of her breasts, and you're currently inside her room, with the light from the window allowing you to see her. _She looks cute..._

You thrust into her, making her make a strange, yet cute noise. You kiss her on the lips, forcing your tongue inside. She stirs as you break away, and opens her eyes.

"O... Onii-chan?" You reply by thrusting your hips, eliciting a moan from her. "Ah! Y-You... Want to do it again...? Right after w-waking up...? Y-Yeesh... I-I'll take the lead this time..."

You keep on thrusting into her, her fairly large breasts jiggling. You kiss her again, and hold hands. She suddenly breaks away, and forces you onto your back. She aligns herself with your shaft, and descends. "Ah... Serena!"

She moves her hips, allowing you to grind against her wet, hot insides. You grab both of her hands and pull, allowing her to speed up. Her breathing becones more erratic, and she starts letting out short moans. "Onii-chan... Onii-chan!"

She starts grinding against you violently, and you feel like you're about to burst. "S-Serena... I'm going to...!"

"Me too..." She kisses you, allowing your tongues to meet. She keeps on moving faster, until you feel that you're at your limit. "Ah... Aahh...! AHHH!"

You shoot your thick, white seed inside her, and she moans, "It's so... Warm...! I'm...! KYAAAAAHH!"

She arcs her back and rides out her orgasm, causing both of you extreme pleasure. "Gah...!"

She collapses on top of you, and you stare at each other for a bit. Then, her eyes widen in realization. "Oh... Oh no! I forgot that we have a group meeting today...! S-Sorry, I have to go...!"

She pulls herself off you, and runs to the shower. You sigh, and decide to take a bath after her. _I'll wait. I might be tempted... Again._

You sit up, and look at the picture of you and your sisters on the drawer. You smile at the happy-go-lucky Serena, the somewhat serious Rin, the shy Aki, the pervy Chiharu, and the somewhat wierd Yuki, all posing for the photo.

**[Author's Note:** (Your age is 17, by the way)

Bio: Serena Nanase

Age: 15

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Blue

Vanguard Unit (Based on): Arboros Dragon, Sephirot

Likes: Flowers, her green sweater, her big brother, chocolate cake, tea, vegetables, her family.

Dislikes: Ghosts, dark places, and bad people.

Personality + Description: Your typical happy-go-lucky girl that loves plants. She's a vegetarian, mostly due to an incident where she saw a tiger maul a deer into pieces on television. Motherly most of the time, but she can also be a bit spoiled.

Serena has waist-length pink hair, and usually wears her green sweater with a skirt from her school uniform. She's pretty busty, and has a good figure.

B93 / W59 / H90

**Next chapter: The Dragoness of the Abyss...!?]**


	3. CH3 - The Dragoness of the Abyss

You exit the bath and head over to your room, wearing nothing but a towel. You silently ponder on what do with Serena. _Should I encourage this...? I mean, we're **still** siblings..._

"OUCH!" You bump into someone, and feel something soft in your hand. Hesitantly, you open your eyes and see a blushing, angry Rin.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?"

"I swear! This is an accident!" you yell, cowering at your sister's rage.

"You... _DIE, PERVERT!_" she yells, before trying to kick you in the face. You dodge, and run away to your safe haven; also known as your room.

"GAH!" You slam the door, and lock it. You hear your sister mutter something, and then walk off. You sigh. _I should really never get on Rin's bad side..._

You open a drawer and take out a pair of pants, then put them on._ Meh. It's not like I'm going outside for today, so..._

_**About 45 minutes later...**_

"I'm late! Bye Onii-chan!"

You sigh as you see Serena run outside as fast as possible, and walk to the living room, with nothing but your pants on. You see the shirt that you prepared, and wear it. Then, you sit down on the couch and switch the TV on. A card game anime plays.

"Break your spell, Vanguard..." You hum the opening theme, not noticing a blue-haired girl behind you. "Yami wo chirase-"

She coughs, and you turn to see your little sister, Rin. Her bluish-purple hair, which reaches her waist, isn't in twintails, and you see she's wearing a butterfly clip to hold her bangs in place. Other than that, she's still wearing her school uniform, even though it's summer. It complements her well-endowed figure, black stockings completing the outfit for an elegant look.

"Hi, Rin. Where are the others?"

"They're finishing off stuff at school." She shrugs. "I've already finished mine, and you're also done with yours, am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah..." You laugh nervously, fearing that you'll get kicked in the face.

"Hmph..." An awkward silence hangs in the air.

You decide to take the initiative. "Hey, Rin. Have you watched that new show? Mahou Shoujo PRIZZMY Burst, was it?"

She mutters something that you don't hear. "Rin? Did you say something?"

Her eyes widen, and she blushes. "N-Nothing...! Y-You perv..."

"How am I a perv?" You're extremely curious as why she always calls you that. "I haven't done anything wierd, have I?"

"..." She decides to stay quiet, so you press on.

"So... Can you please stop calling me that?"

"N-No..." she says, clenching her fist.

"W-Why not?" You say, nervously.

"Y-You..." Her eyes flare up, making you step back. "... Bastard!"

She punches you, but her fist stops short of your stomach. Without warning, you feel like a thousand flaming knives jammed themselves in your stomach, and are embedded in place by having a giant hammer slammed onto them. "Die, you filthy pervert!"

"ARGH!" You step back, nearly collapsing in pain. You stare at her, only to find out that another fist is coming your way. "Wha-"

You're cut off by another searing impact, this time making you cough up blood.

"People like you deserve to die!" Another one of her illusionary punches. Your vision in blurring, but... You notice that the punches are... Getting weaker...!?

"R-Rin... What do you mea-" You're cut off by another, stronger impact to the stomach. You suddenly taste a metallic liquid in your mouth, making your head feel dizzy. "AGH!"

"I know! I freakin' know that you had sex with your little sister! Y-You stupid p-pervert!" You feel another blast, but... It doesn't hurt.

With heavy eyes, you look up. To your immediate shock, you see Rin nearly crying. "R-Rin...?"

"Y-You..." She sniffs, tears welling up in her eyes. "You always l-loved Serena more than me, d-didn't you...!? You loved e-everyone else more than me...!"

"Wh... What are you saying!?" You argue. "I loved all of you girls equally!"

"Liar!" She yells, tears streaming down her face. "Y-You never loved me...! You a-always saw m-me as an unapproachable... M-Monste-"

You silence her by pressing your lips against hers, and hugging her. Once she starts calming down, you break away. "You're not a monster. You're my cute little sister. And I've always, and forever will love you."

Rin, however, looks at you with a shocked expression. "T-That metallic taste... B-Blood...!? Oh no, nonononono...! W-What have I done!?"

You hug her again before she does something rash. "Rin. I'm fine, don't worry about it."

She cries into your shoulder, and after a while. She finally calms down enough to look at you. "Onii-san..."

You swallow what was left of the blood, and flash a nervous grin at her. "W-What is it, Rin?"

"Can... Can we do it?" she says, before kissing you for a moment. She guides your hand under her skirt, and places it on her butt. "P-Please..."

You nod, before kissing her again. This time, your tongues meet, while your hand is squeezing her soft, plump butt. She moans, and you slide your hand under her panties. You move it towards the bottom, feeling a warm, wet spot...

"Rin... You're pretty wet." You start fingering her, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. You break away, and lift her up.

"N-Nii-san...!?"

"We're not doing it here. My room or yours?"

"M-Mine..." she blushes, and you carry her to the said room. After entering it, you sit her down on the bed and lock the door.

You start unbuttoning her shirt, and she starts unzipping your pants. After you slide her shirt off, you set to work on removing her skirt. After you're done, you notice that her lingerie is lavender, trimmed with a black lace that compliments her similarly-colored thigh-high stockings, and having numerous butterfly motifs.

"W-What are you staring at...!?" she blushes, before finally getting pants off. Your erection appears, causing her eyes to widen. "It's so big..."

She starts stroking it, and you feel her soft fingers caress your member. She strokes it faster, but suddenly grimaces. She removes her palm, spits on it, and then continues stroking. She speeds up, and then suddenly stops. "Nii-san..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" She suddenly stands up, and positions herself so that she faces your erection, and that you're facing her wet womanhood. She lowers herself, taking your member in her mouth in the process. Rin starts bobbing her head up and down, and you squeeze her ass. "A... Ahhh..."

"Mmmf...mmf...!?" She starts going further, and you move her panties to the side, revealing her wet folds. You start licking it slowly, and she starts shaking. You shove your tongue in further, with a muffled moan coming from her. "Mm... Mmmfah!?"

You start making circles with your tongue while she sucks on your cock harder. You savor her juices, which is dripping from her pussy now._ Huh... She tastes a little different from Serena. Still good, though..._

Both of you continue eating each other out, but then you feel her tighten around your tongue. You, on the other hand, are actually nearing your limit as well. You sweep your tongue from side to side, licking her insides violently. She also starts bobbing her head faster, and then you feel her stop and start stroking again. "Ah... Aah...! K... KYAAAHHH!"

Her insides clamp around your tongue and she rides out her orgasm, you face getting wet with her love juices. You also climax, shooting out your seed, and it lands on her face. She puts a finger on one affected area, and starts sucking on said finger.

"R-Rin..."

"N-No need to say anything. I already know." she smiles at you, before lying down beside you. You haul yourself up, and spread her legs. Positioning your erection to align with her, you nod. She also nods, looking nervous. You start pushing forward, and feel her hymen. You push through, earning a yelp of pain from her. "A-Ahhh...!"

Seeing some blood leaking out of her, you decide to wait a while before moving. When Rin starts breathing slower, you move a bit. She takes a pillow, and uses it to muffle her moans. You start thrusting at a slow rate, savoring the feeling of her warm, tight insides clamping around your shaft. As you thrust faster, Rin's breathing becomes heavier, and she throws the pillow away. Gripping the sheets, she starts letting out throaty, unrestrained moans. "AAH! H-Harder, Nii-san...! AAAAHHHH!"

Her insides tighten around you, and she arcs her back. You feel that your member is suddenly covered in her juices. She lies down, tired from the ordeal.

"Daisuke... That was g-great..."

"Hmmm...? It's not over."

"W-What!?"

"I haven't come yet." You lift her up, and sit her on your lap.

"Eh-" You silence her with a kiss, and you start fondling her butt. She starts sucking on your tongue, and you align your still-erect shaft with her womanhood. With a yelp, you bring her down. "KYAHHHH~!

Rin stays still for a while, before moving her hips. You french kiss her again, this time sliding your right hand onto her right breast while you left hand continues to massage her ass. She starts to kiss you more intensely as your finger sneaks itself inside her asshole. You feel that you're at you limit once more and make your finger go deeper.

"Onii-san...! I'm about to...!" She says, before your tongues intertwine once more. You feel her slowly tighten around you, and you buck your hips, hitting her deepest spots in the process. "Nii-san... Nii-san... NII-SAN!"

Both of you climax, with you blowing the rest of your load inside her. You feel your mixed juices swirling inside her, and you both collapse onto the bed. She smiles at you.

"Onii... Chan. C-Can we... do this every night~?" You simply nod at her, and both of you collapse from exhaustion. You hug her tightly, and she purrs into your chest.

**_Meanwhile... Somewhere else in the Nanase household..._**

Aki is wearing nothing but a red shirt and pink panties. Her room is dimly lit, the lamp beside her bed the only source of light.

She is rubbing a wet spot between her legs, while feeling up one of her petite breasts poking out of her undone shirt. She has a picture of you beside her, and she moans, "O-Onii-chan... Harder...! AAAHH~!"

She climaxes, her panties becoming totally soaked. After a while, she takes the picture of you, and kisses it. "I-I... Love you. Good night."

She closes the lamp, and pulls a blanket over herself.

**[Author's Note:**

Bio: Rin Nanase

Age: 15 and 1/2

Hair color: Lavender blue/Periwinkle

Eye color: Magenta

Vanguard Unit (Based on): Revenger, Dragruler Phantom

Likes: Swords, anime (sometimes), her big brother, sweets, shopping, high grades, ramen, masturbation, and her family.

Dislikes: Fatty foods, annoying people, her suitors, and traitors.

Personality + Description: She's a typical Tsundere, and she has difficulty in expressing her wants in words, hence her 'Illusion Blade' technique in which she uses an unknown form of energy to strike her opponent. She's emotionally fragile inside, masked by her tsun-tsun exterior.

She usually wears her school uniform (which is basically a black, form-fitting coat with red outlines [think of something similar to Miyaji Academy's uniform], a white shirt inside, and a red skirt) regularly, but with a red necktie and black thigh highs. She is either in twintails, or has her hair down depending on what she feels like.

B96 / W58 / H89

**Next chapter: Your Cute Little Sister's Gift!]**


End file.
